Estación del Infierno
by Nofret
Summary: Desde su asociación con Kirika, Mireille se ha visto desenterrando uno tras otro los demonios de su pasado. La muerte de Milosh Havel no fue la excepción.


_**Estación del Infierno.**_

Mireille Bouquet, una vez reconocida como la asesina a sueldo mas digna de confianza en el bajo mundo y famosa por realizar misiones usualmente consideradas imposibles para una sola persona, se despertó de golpe por tercera noche consecutiva.

Con los ojos fuertemente apretados, permaneció sobre su espalda por unos minutos, lo que le tomo controlar no solo su respiración, sino también el irresistible deseo de estrangular a su compañera; era ya el cuarto día, confirmo viendo al reloj que marcaba las tres y un cuarto de la mañana, desde el incidente con el pintor. Mireille suspiro al levantarse de la cama, sabiendo que podría volver a dormir y decidiendo, _por tercera noche consecutiva_, servirse una tasa de café, lamentando de nueva cuenta el no tener nada más fuerte a la mano.

Kirika, como era de esperarse, había estado más decaída de lo habitual, lo que le era imposible no notar. Ella por su parte, había vuelto a tener pesadillas, cosa que no había ocurrido ya en años, _ni por cerca los suficientes_, pensó amargamente escondiendo el rostro en sus manos.

Con un suspiro y un sorbo de café se permitió reflexionar en las pesadillas que la acosaban y su origen, rogando que la acción apaciguara a los viejos fantasmas lo suficiente como para recobrar una semblanza de paz mental.

_** flashback **_

Aquel seria uno de los últimos trabajos que realizaría bajo la tutela del tío Claude. El objetivo, un empresario tan exitoso como despiadado, era la paranoia personificada, lo que dejaba su mansión en la categoría de inexpugnable y a los asesinos en la necesidad de buscar un método alternativo para conseguir la información para entrar.

_En otras palabras_, Mireille se forzó a recordar mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de la escuela privada a la que asistía la hija del blanco, _No hay forma de que sea un trabajo rápido._

La estrategia era simple; utilizarían a la hija para penetrar las defensas del padre. Solo hubo un detalle que Mireille olvido tomar en consideración antes de aceptar el plan: La chica, (cuyo nombre, hasta el sol de hoy, dolía demasiado recordar) era adorable; resultado de un matrimonio por conveniencia y por ende de una madre desesperada por compensar a una hija a la que adoraba por las desavenencias paternas.

Lamentablemente, la muerte de su madre dos años antes y posterior mudanza y derivado cambio de escuela, la dejaron aislada, sin amigos y poco inclinada a tratar de conseguir alguno. Lo que llevaría eventualmente a la escena con que se tropezó Mireille al entrar en el salón de clases.

Era obvio, por el debacle en desarrollo, que el maestro titular aun no llegaba; un grupo de siete chicas acosaba a una octava de gafas, complexión pálida, cabellos castaños y una postura que no hablaba de otra cosa mas que de su deseo de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. La rubia torció el gesto; la chica era, también, exactamente la persona a la que estaba buscando.

Sin demasiada pausa Mireille dio media vuelta y, sin perder detalle de la discusión o del absorto público, cerró violentamente la puerta; así ganándose la sorprendida atención de todos los presentes.

Con un gesto de exagerada inocencia se volteo.

- ¿Acaso interrumpo algo?- sus cejas se alzaron y tiñó de burla su voz.

- Harías bien en regresar por donde viniste, oxigenada- gruño la auto-proclamada líder de la pandilla con el ceño fruncido.

Mireille no pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa socarrona se plasmo por toda su cara ante las "miradas asesinas" que las bravuconas le dedicaban.

- ¿Por qué haría semejante tontería?- pregunto irónica- este es exactamente el lugar en el que debo estar- agrego, su tono anunciando a gritos su opinión sobre su interlocutora.

Antes de que esta pudiera contestar, la puerta tras Mireille se volvió a abrir dejando entrar a un agitado hombre de cuarenta y tantos, quien habría atropellado a la aprendiz de asesina si esta no hubiera ya anticipado su llegada.

- Siento llegar tarde- se excusó, pausando junto a la única desconocida en el cuarto- ¿y usted es…?

- Mireille Bouquet- le pasó la nota con sus datos, una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios que el maestro no pudo evitar devolver.

- Si, si, me había avisado de su llegada- comento distraído- por favor, tome asiento- hizo un gesto vago con la mano mientras sacaba los materiales que necesitaría para la lección.

Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo se dirigió al asiento tras su objetivo temporal, un asentimiento de reconocimiento solo el primer paso para ganarse su confianza. Dos meses mas tarde Mireille ya conocía los detalles de la vigilancia por dentro y por fuera ¿Quién toma en serio a una chica de dieciséis años con una falda dos pulgadas mas corta que lo estrictamente necesario?

Nadie vio venir, entonces, el ataque que a las dos de la mañana; ataque solo más inesperado que el huésped que llegara solo unas horas antes, un mercenario de mala fama con quien el dueño de la casa estaba en negociación al momento de la incursión; puso en alerta máxima el recinto.

Mireille corría por la mansión, pistola lista para descargarse, de algún punto frente a ella una sombra paso con dirección norte, ala en que estaban los dormitorios familiares; llegando a la esquina, la puerta del estudio a su izquierda, la rubia confirmo vacía la habitación, la ruta de evacuación mas apropiada desde aquella locación seguiría los pasos que la sombra que le antecediera, y siendo ese su plan B así lo hizo.

Tenían que apresurarse a salir, sino en menos de diez minutos tendrían más del triple de efectivos armados en las premisas.

Transitaba por el familiar y extrañamente vacío corredor cuando lo oyó.

_No._

No se suponía que _ella_ estuviera ahí aquella noche, un tercio del personal de seguridad debería estar con ella a media ciudad de distancia, razón por la que el tío Claude la había escogido para dar el golpe; el cretino podría no interesarse en su hija, pero tenia una imagen que proteger, y cuidar a la muchacha era parte de ello. Simplemente no podía ser, pero…

_Ayud…_

_¡Silencio dije!_

Un golpe seco resonó y Mireille no lo dudo mas; pateando la puerta para entrar falló en ver el ¿palo? (mas tarde caería en cuenta de que era la pata de una mesa) que la golpeo en la cabeza desde la derecha.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- escucho la repugnante voz que gritase antes, aun sin poder reconocerla mientras luchaba contra la oscuridad que amenazaba con tragarse su visión.

- Es linda señor, pero estaba armada- una segunda voz intervino y notó como pateaba la Walter fuera de su alcance; no que fuera necesario, apenas podía mantenerse de rodillas ni mencionemos tratar de someter a dos, aparentemente, experimentados matones.

Sintió una mano jalarla violentamente por el pelo, obligándola a alzar el rostro y, por reflejo, a abrir los ojos y examinar la escena.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ella?- pregunto el hombre sobre ella.

- La llevaremos, por supuesto.

Finalmente pudo ver al jefe, no en mucho detalle así como estaba, oculto en las sombras de la pared entre las ventanas de la habitación femenina, principalmente, la mirada, muerta y sádica, y una malformación en las sombras de su rostro indicativa de una cicatriz. Sin embargo, no fue esto lo que llamara su atención, sino el cuchillo que en aquel momento sostenía al cuello de quien, en los últimos meses, había llegado a considerar una amiga.

¿Qué hacia ella ahí? _No debía ser así_, pensó con pesar captando su mirada aterrada.

- A esta la dejaremos como mensaje para que el idiota no se crea que puede intentar emboscarme y salir impune, a esa la usaremos para distraer a los guardias- sonrió maliciosamente.

Tenia que haber algo que pudiera hacer, pensaba con desesperación.

El tronido del arma llego segundos muy tarde, apenas si noto el cuerpo de su captor derrumbarse, solo periféricamente conciente de la sombra que parpadeara ante una de las ventanas, su atención centrada en las pupilas dilatadas por el miedo y el dolor cuando el cuchillo tiñó de rojo la blanca alfombra, en la satisfacción del animal responsable solo un segundo antes de recuperar su arma y poner una bala en la frente de la basura a la que su tío no le podía dar desde su posición en el balcón.

Ambos cuerpos golpearon el suelo al mismo tiempo, la bestia sobre su amiga; Mireille se apresuro a remediar la situación, echando a un lado el cadáver masculino y volteando el femenino. No había remedio, confirmo suspirando y cerrando los vacíos ojos color miel, diciendo una corta plegaria de la casi olvidada religión de su niñez, a raíz de la muerte de sus padres y hermano, por la vida perdida.

Lo siento- se disculpo, poniéndose en pie para seguir la ruta tomada por el tío Claude, confiado de que lo seguiría y no lo decepciono.

El tío Claude no pregunto sobre lo ocurrido y ella no lo menciono, ni siquiera cuando las pesadillas comenzaron días mas tarde, aun cuando era despertado por sus gritos en la madrugada, limitándose nada más a servirle té y a acompañarla hasta que se tranquilizaba. Nunca lo hablaron, pero Mireille sabía que él entendía, como entendía de _Intoccabile_ y de sus padres, ambos, también, incidentes que habrían de perseguirla por el resto de su vida.

_** flashback **_

Mireille suspiro nuevamente, mirando al café frió que aun habitaba la tasa en sus manos. Era en situaciones como esta que se daba cuenta de que, ciertamente, nadie escarmienta en pellejo ajeno. Realmente había tratado de advertírselo a Kirika, que la vaga probabilidad de perder a un ser querido de manera violenta se incrementa exponencialmente cuando se comercia con la muerte y tu moneda es violencia; que es inevitable perder a quienes quieres y que no apegarse a nadie es mas un asunto de auto preservación, una necesidad, que el impulso de proteger a ningún inocente. Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Cuando era su bienestar y estabilidad emocional lo que tenia en mente cuando lo intentaba ¿Cómo advertirle de los peligros de sus acciones cuando la realización de sus razones ponía un nudo en su garganta que impedía a las palabras salir¿Cuándo ella misma tropezaba sobre la misma vieja piedra? En algún punto entre el desierto ardiente y Sicilia la japonesa había dejado de ser un medio para un fin, la clave para entender la espiral fuera de control en la que su vida había caído recientemente, la respuesta al crimen que la lanzara en el camino del asesino. Que de hecho había comenzado a interesarle su integridad tanto física como mental y emocional, que la línea que había dibujado al prometer matarla al saber la verdad se había difuminado hasta que ya no podía encontrarla. Cumpliría con su palabra, de eso no cabía duda, pero no quería verla sufrir innecesariamente antes de eso.

Cansadamente, Mireille se dirigió a la cocina a enjuagar la taza. Ya había amanecido y no seria mucho antes de que la asesina prodigio se levantara. Era irónico como la vida se encargaba de recordarle los limites; que el amor, el cariño no estaba en sus cartas y que esta vez seria su propia mano la que tendría que infligir la herida.

Dar fin a la historia.

**Notas de Autora:**

_Nuevo año, nueva historia. Esta la termine el 23, pero aunque siento algunas de las líneas como forzadas, no he podido hacerme de un editor. Si consideran que algo es demasiado atroz como para ser soportado, avísenme para arreglarlo, (me confieso insegura sobre el apellido de Milosh, por ejemplo)._

_No es, por mucho, ni la primera ni la única historia que se ha escrito para explicar la situación con el pintor, si creen que me equivoco, nuevamente, atrozmente, sepan que adoro los debates._

_**Nofret.**_


End file.
